Par delà la raison
by Castielific
Summary: Quand Sataris renait...


PAR DELA LA RAISON

auteur: sganzy

e-mail: http/sganzy.monsite.wanadoo.fr

disclaimer: pas à moi, pas de sous

spoiler: saison 7, sans pete

genre: spécial et assez indéfinissable :-/

résumé: quand sataris renaît...

note de l'auteur: je m'essais à un genre nouveau pour moi. je n'ai volontairement pas trop développer certaines scènes en vu de tenter d'instaurer une certaines atmosphère...bizarre. ah ba oui tiens "bizarre", ça correspond bien au genre de cette fic. j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même...

note de l'auteur 2: merci à mimigibos, rusty, gjc, Lola, CLD etc… pour leur aide, ainsi qu'à angel16 pour m'avoir "autoriser" à écrire cette fic.

Les yeux rivés au regard brillant de la jeune femme, Jack n'entendit pas les cris de Daniel. Il ne tourna pas la tête vers lui quand l'archéologue fut frappé et jeté au sol.

Non.

Partageant un adieu silencieux et pourtant si chargé d'amour avec la jeune femme, il n'était plus conscient du reste, de tout ce qui n'était pas elle. Pour ce qu'il savait être la dernière fois, il profitait d'elle. De son regard chaud, de ses traits fins...

Son regard dévia l'espace d'une seconde vers le goaoul'd qui était à présent à côté du jeune major. Soutenue par deux jaffas, entourée par deux autres, elle ne pouvait bouger. Aucun d'eux ne le pouvait. Ils ne pouvaient qu'assister à l'effroyable scène.

Tikar, prit le menton de la jeune femme entre deux doigts, tentant de relever son visage vers lui. mais elle n'obéit pas, le regard toujours fixé à celui de son supérieur, agenouillé à quelques mètres à peine.

Le goaoul'd n'insista pas. dans quelques secondes, elle serait à lui, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Il tendit un bras vers une jarre que tenait son prima à ses côtés. Plongeant la main dans le contenant, il en ressortit un symbiote. Un sourire machiavélique illumina le visage de Tikar. Elle allait être à lui. Enfin sa reine allait être à ses côtés.

Alors que la larve s'approchait d'elle, Sam sentit sa gorge se nouer, mélange de larmes et de dégoût. Le regard noisette dans lequel elle puisait sa force se fit plus noir, plus humide. Il avait l'air si triste. Alors, réunissant tout son courage, elle sourit. Elle sourit comme jamais elle n'avait souri. Ses prunelles bleues se firent réconfortantes, brillant d'amour.

Elle n'avait plus peur. Non. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était cette amour qu'elle avait lu dans Ses yeux. Il l'aimait, plus de doute. Alors qu'importe qu'il soit trop tard, elle partait le cœur empli d'un amour qu'elle savait partagé.

Sentant la chaleur de la main proche de sa nuque, elle ferma doucement les yeux.

Prête.

Derrière ses paupières brillaient deux yeux bruns, deux lèvres fines, un nez fins, deux épaules larges, des cheveux gris aussi, quelque uns plus bruns, avec tout cela, elle savait qu'elle ne partirait pas seule.

Une douleur stridente partie de sa nuque et traversa tout son corps.

Puis, ce fut le néant.

Quand la jeune femme releva la tête, ses traits s'étaient durcis, toute douceur avait délaissé son regard soudain si foncé. Il brilla.

C'est à cet instant que le colonel O'neill revint à la réalité. Il prit soudain conscience du souffle saccadé de l'archéologue à côté de lui, de ses larmes, du visage fermé de Teal'c, de la cruauté du monde, de Sa disparition. Elle était partie. Pour de bon.

Tout était fini...

Il aurait voulu se lever et tous les tuer. Un à un il tuerait ces monstres. Mais il n'en ressentit pas la force. Ses genoux même ne le supportaient plus, le laissant s'affaler sur le sol sans même qu'il n'y fasse attention.

Il entendit des voix sans vraiment les comprendre. Puis il fut soulevé. Il ne réagit pas. Un jaffa le frappa, lui intimant de bouger.

Mais il n'en fit rien.

Finalement, ils le traînèrent sur le sol avant de le jeter dans son cachot. Il resta là.

Seul son souffle saccadé démontrait qu'il était encore vivant, que son corps était encore vivant. lui il n'avait plus de vie. On venait de la lui prendre devant ses yeux.

Elle n'était plus...

Les puissantes mains de son ami jaffa le soulevèrent légèrement et vinrent adosser le corps du colonel O'neill contre un des murs du cachot. Des paroles lui furent dites. Il ne les écouta pas. son regard restait figé en face de lui, là, vers le vide.

Des mains agrippèrent de nouveaux ses épaules, le secouèrent brusquement, sa joue se fit douloureuse sous un coup, basculant sa tête sur le côté, des cris, des suppliques, des sanglots...

D: Jack...

Désespéré, épuisé, l'archéologue s'éloigna de l'apathique.

Jetant un regard de détresse vers Teal'c, il alla s'accroupir dans un coin du cachot. Recroquevillé, il laissa ses larmes couler et les sanglots le secouer. Il venait de la perdre. sa partenaire, sa confidente, son amie, sa sœur ...

Profitant de l'inattention générale, une larme se permit de rouler sur la joue de ce jaffa si réputé pour son impassibilité.

Il resta ainsi plusieurs heures, observant la détresse de ses amis, sachant qu'en cet instant rien ne pourrait les rassurer. En un tel instant, seule la solitude était la bienvenue. alors il leur offrait le silence.

L'oreille tendue, il fixait la porte face à lui, sachant qu'il suffisait qu'elle s'ouvre pour que la vie d'une personne qu'il aimait lui soit de nouveau enlevée. Jetant un bref regard vers o'neill, il se dit que pour l'un deux c'était probablement déjà chose faite.

En effet, le colonel n'avait toujours pas bougé. Alors que les paupières de l'archéologue avaient finies par se fermer, les siennes restaient ouvertes, dévoilant un regard terne...et sec. Pas une larme n'avait coulé sur les joues de l'homme. Pas un tremblement n'avait dénoté un sanglot retenu.

Rien. Aucune réaction. Juste de la tristesse à l'état pur.

Un bruissement de vêtement retentit à l'autre bout de la pièce, détournant le regard du jaffa.

Les paupières du linguiste papillonnèrent, et il se redressa, observant les alentours. Puis, réalisant probablement que ce n'était pas uniquement un cauchemar, il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Son teint était pâle, blafard, ses yeux rouges et gonflés. Son corps fut de nouveau secoué par un sanglot alors qu'il gardait la tête toujours obstinément baissée.

Sentant de nouveau la peine s'accroître, le jaffa se dirigea d'un pas lent vers son ami. S'accroupissant, il posa une main compatissante bien que nullement rassurante sur l'épaule de Jackson. Après quelques secondes, celui-ci leva enfin son visage humide vers son ami. Ils échangèrent un long regard, partageant leur souffrance, au delà même des mots.

Puis, semblant capter un message, Daniel hocha légèrement la tête. Il attrapa la main de son ami et s'en aida pour se relever.

Il n'était pas l'heure de l'apitoiement, ils devaient sortir. La lutte était loin d'être finie. La vengeance et les larmes attendraient.

Tournant en rond, ils cherchèrent un plan d'évasion. Jetant quelques regards inquiets vers leur ami, ils ne l'approchèrent cependant pas. Ils le connaissaient et savaient que très vite, il allait se relever de cette épreuve. Il allait se relever et la venger. Ils le savaient. Par contre, ils craignaient ce qui arriverait quand elle serait vengée...

Un bruit de serrure, la porte s'ouvrait, on venait les chercher.

Le ventre de l'archéologue se noua douloureusement, il savait que ce moment arriverait. La partie se terminait...

Le prima de Tikar, Cordus, entra, entouré de huit jaffas qui pointèrent immédiatement leurs lances vers eux.

Aucune chance d'évasion.

Le regard du prima les détailla tous scrupuleusement, les sondant à la recherche du plus faible.

Daniel s'apprêta à s'avancer quand Cordus tendit le bras en direction d'O'neill qui fixait toujours ce point invisible devant lui. Il se laissa traîner par les jaffas alors qu'ils le menaient vers la salle de torture.

L'archéologue fit un pas en avant, prêt à se porter volontaire, à intervenir, à faire quelques chose tout simplement, mais le large bras de Teal'c se mit en travers de sa poitrine.

Les jaffas de Tikar sortirent.

Daniel tourna immédiatement un regard furieux vers son ami.

D: pourquoi avez vous...

T: il vous aurait tué.

La voix du jaffa n'était pas habituelle. Elle était faible, et semblait emprunte d'effroi. Il avait peur. Lui, le shol'va qui avait osé s'opposer à son dieu avait peur. Peur pour les gens qu'il aimait.

Peur d'en perdre encore un.

D, la gorge noué: mais Jack...

Au regard du jaffa, le jeune linguiste se tut. Jack ne dirait rien, Jack ne ferait rien, Jack souffrait déjà beaucoup trop, peut-être Tikar ne ferait-il en réalité que le sauver au fond...

D, les yeux redevenus humide: on ne peut pas laisser faire ça.

T: et on ne peut rien faire contre.

Rageur, le jeune homme frappa violemment le mur du pied.

Il haïssait la fatalité…

Enchaîné au mur, bras et jambes écartés, l'homme auparavant inerte cria quand un bâton vint se poser sur son front, provoquant une douleur lancinante, diffuse à travers son corps. Dés que le bâton s'éloigna, la tête de l'homme s'affaissa de nouveau.

Ti: on m'avait pourtant dit que le fameux colonel O'neill était fort arrogant. Je suis très déçu.

Il tendit le bâton et releva la tête de sa victime. Il tenta de croiser son regard, mais ne croisa que des yeux. Vides. Pendant un instant, le goaoul'd lui même en fut effrayé. Aucune lumière dans ces pupilles noires. Pas même une once de haine ou de colère juste...du vide.

Il fronça les sourcils. C'était étrange tout de même, O'neill lui avait pourtant parut plus actif quand il l'avait capturé. Il était même venu à bout de plusieurs jaffas à lui seul.

Vraiment étrange...

Puis tout à coup, alors que Tikar s'interrogeait toujours, inspectant cet homme qui semblait si….anéanti, le regard de Jack redevint lumineux, sa tête se mut sur le côté, ses bras et jambes commencèrent à tirer sur leurs chaînes.

X: mon bien aimé?

Le goaoul'd leva la main, intiment le silence à la personne qui venait de rentrer, alors qu'au son de sa voix caverneuse propre à tout goaoul'd, le visage du militaire s'était de nouveau fermé. Ses yeux se baissaient, son corps s'affaissait, l'espoir disparaissait...

De plus en plus dubitatif, le goaoul'd recula d'un pas. Ces humains étaient vraiment très étranges...

Puis Tikar se tourna vers la jeune femme.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage alors que son regard parcourait le corps parfait de sa compagne, vêtue d'une simple bande de tissu recouvrant sa poitrine et dévoilant ainsi son ventre plat et sa peau laiteuse, de simples tissus lavandes tombaient de ses hanches, ne recouvrant que peu ses jambes. Le goaoul'd s'approcha tel un prédateur et vint poser une main sur la hanche de la jeune femme alors que de l'autre il caressait sa joue.

Ti: tu devrais te reposer ma reine, la mort de ton dernier hôte t'as beaucoup affaibli.

S: je ne suis plus fatiguée.

La jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté alors que son regard se posait sur l'homme enchaîné au mur. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur le visage du militaire, fascinée par ses traits durs qui lui paraissaient pourtant si….apaisants.

S, ne quittant pas Jack du regard: qui est-il?

Ti: un tauri. Cela fait plusieurs années que lui et ses semblables nous causent de nombreux problèmes.

S: mon hôte le connaissait, n'est-il pas?

Ti: elle est arrivée avec lui. Une femme forte, belle et intelligente, et pourtant si indigne de toi, ma bien aimée.

Alors qu'il lui parlait, il s'était approché, l'enlaçant à présent, il lui déposa de doux baiser sur la nuque.

Ne supportant pas de voir ça, jack tourna la tête sur le côté, chassant par la même les doigts de la jeune femme de sa peau. Voir son corps ainsi était déjà dur, la sachant près de lui sans qu'elle ne le soit réellement était horrible, mais le voir, voir ce monstre l'enlacer, l'embrasser, sans qu'elle ne fasse rien, c'était au dessus de ses forces.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils quand ce visage si fascinant se détourna d'elle.

Ne prêtant que peu d'attention à la douce torture que son amant faisait subir à sa nuque, elle leva de nouveau sa main vers le visage du militaire, celui ci serrait les dents, fuyait son regard.

Pourquoi était-elle si attirée par ce visage, par cet homme ?

Ce n'était qu'un pitoyable tauri. Un corps tout juste bon à servir d'hôte. Certainement même un futur cadavre, s'il était ici, c'est que son bien aimé comptait l'achever. À cette idée, l'estomac de la jeune femme se noua comme si rien que de penser à la mort de cet homme lui était insupportable. Elle éloigna sa main, surprise de ses propres réactions.

Puis levant le menton afin de tendre la peau sur laquelle son amant faisait toujours courir ses lèvres, elle ferma les yeux. Une image lui vint à l'esprit, accélérant la vitesse de son cœur. C'était cet homme, ce tauri. Il serrait son hôte contre elle. Puis une autre image, il lui souriait. A cette image un sentiment de bien-être l'envahit tout entière.

Quel était ce pouvoir que cet homme avait sur elle?

Se retournant vers son amant, elle offrit son décolleté à ses baisers.

S: que comptes tu faire de lui?

Ti, continuant à l'embrasser: il ne semble pas emprunt à parler, mais sa mort m'attribuera la place qui m'est dû au conseil des grands maîtres.

De nouveau, l'idée de la mort de cet homme la fit suffoquer.

S, sans qu'elle puisse se retenir: non!

Le goaoul'd releva alors son regard vers elle, l'interrogeant du regard.

S: cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de m'amuser, ce tauri parait le divertissement idéal.

Tikar hésita un instant, la réputation d'O'neill le précédait, il ne paraissait pas être un esclave facile. Mais d'autre part, il ne semblait même pas capable de tenir debout. Et puis...du moment qu'il finissait par mourir, cela lui convenait.

Le goaoul'd planta son regard dans celui bleuté de sa compagne. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser...

Ti: si vous le désirez, ma reine. Mais ce tauri est réputé tenace. Ne désirez vous pas plutôt que je vous choisisse un autre homme, plus jeune et qui vous sera totalement soumis?

S: non. C'est celui-ci que je désire.

Jack ferma les yeux à ses mots. Voir Carter, sa Carter dire ces mots de lui lui était insupportable. Il savait qu'ici se présentait une bonne occasion d'éliminer la goaoul'd qui l'avait possédée...mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il en aurait la force le moment venu.

Ti: bien. Je te le ferais mener dès que tu te seras reposé d'avantage.

S: bien.

Tikar entreprit de reprendre ses baisers, mais la jeune femme s'éloigna d'un pas.

S: ainsi, je vais me reposer de ce pas. Je me sens soudain fatiguée.

Sur ce, elle partit après un dernier regard en direction de jack. Le goaoul'd ne put retenir un grognement de frustration. Il interpella deux jaffas.

Ti: j'en ai fini avec lui. Soignez-le et nettoyez-le. Je veux qu'il soit parfait pour ma reine.

Les jaffas acquiescèrent et Tikar se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais avant de sortir, il stoppa.

Ti: et allez me chercher le shol'va, je ressens le besoin de me défouler.

Dans le cachot, Daniel tournait inlassablement en rond, tentant de ne pas penser à ce que devait subir son ami à cet instant.

Quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir, teal'c et lui s'y précipitèrent, prêts à soutenir leur ami qui devait probablement être dans un sale état.

Six jaffas apparurent, sans jack, les deux amis échangèrent un même regard désabusé. Tous deux savaient très bien ce que cela signifiait.

L'archéologue se pinça les lèvres, tentant de retenir de nouvelles larmes.

C'était donc comme ça qu'ils allaient finir?

Enfermés, puis torturés et tués un à un...

A cette pensée, il sentit la panique monter, les jaffas devaient être là pour emmener l'un deux.

Quand il vit deux jaffas avancer vers teal'c, il se jeta sur eux, mais avant même qu'il soit à leur hauteur, un coup de zat arrêtait sa course. Il s'écroula à terre sous la douleur. Il eut juste le temps de croiser le regard du jaffa avant que celui-ci ne fut agrippé et emporté hors de la pièce.

Pourquoi ce regard résonnait-il comme un adieu…..encore une fois…..

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut.

Ces rêves…..ce n'étaient pas ses rêves…..c'était ceux de son hôte. Son hôte était plus tenace que ce qu'elle pensait.….ou alors était-ce elle qui était plus faible?

Il est vrai que son dernière hôte était très faible quand elle avait dû le quitter. Elle avait probablement tenté trop longtemps de sauver son enveloppe. Son bien aimé avait raison, il fallait qu'elle se repose, qu'elle reprenne des forces si elle voulait être capable de lutter contre cette hôte si forte.

Mais d'un autre côté….cet homme l'intriguait. Le lien qui liait cet homme à cette femme l'intriguait. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit pareil sentiment. Et puis, quand bien même, dès qu'elle tentait de se reposer, son hôte semblait prendre le contrôle de ses rêves.

D'un geste vif, elle repoussa les couvertures et se leva, appelant des gardes. Ceux ci entrèrent presque immédiatement.

garde: que puis-je pour vous ma reine ?

S: allez me chercher le tauri.

garde: bien, ma reine.

Après une légère révérence, le jaffa disparut. Sataris resta un instant debout au milieu de la pièce alors que de nouveaux flash de la vie de son hôte lui apparaissaient. Un bouclier bleuté. Cet homme était d'un côté, son hôte de l'autre. Un regard. Intense. Des tas de sentiments, de sensations inconnues la traversèrent.

Luttant contre cela, la goaoul'd secoua la tête. Mais bien que les images disparaissent, elle en resta bouleversée.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et se passa une main sur le visage.

Elle se sentait si faible face à la volonté de son hôte. Elle n'était plus sûre de tenir longtemps. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se repose.

Probablement ferait-elle mieux de remettre son entrevue avec le tauri à plus tard.

Le bruit de la porte la sortit de ses pensées.

Il était là.

Vêtu de l'habit d'esclave marron, il semblait aller mieux. Sauf peut-être...ce regard toujours aussi sombre...

Remarquant ses chaînes, elle fit signe aux jaffas de les enlever.

garde: en êtes-vous sûre, ma reine? Il...

Elle plissa le regard, et, intimidé, le jaffa hocha la tête et s'exécuta.

S: sortez!

L'escorte obéit instantanément.

Restant assise, Sataris sonda un instant son "esclave" du regard. Il était vraiment bel homme, ses cheveux poivres et sel lui donnait un charme fou, ses traits, bien que sévères et creusés, étaient fins et agréables.

Il ne la regardait pas, fixant un point invisible sur le mur derrière elle. Sa mâchoire était crispée, son corps entier semblait tendu, le menton levé, il ne semblait pas effrayé le moins du monde.

S: qui es-tu?

Il ne répondit pas.

S: es-tu sourd? Muet? Tu n'as pas dit un mot.

O'neill ne cilla même pas.

S: peu importe que tu me parles ou non, ça ne fera qu'avancer le moment de ta mort. Je n'en ai que faire.

Pourquoi ces mots semblaient-ils sonner si faux?

Bon sang, elle était une goaoul'd, elle n'avait que faire de la vie d'un minable humain!

Alors pourquoi la mort de cet humain-ci l'importait-elle?

S, énervée: regarde moi!

Aucune réaction. Rageuse, Sataris se leva et s'avança jusqu'à lui, se mettant à un mètre devant lui.

S: regarde moi!

Le colonel tourna alors lentement le visage vers elle. Il ne le voulait pas, il savait qu'il allait se faire du mal, qu'il ne le fallait pas.

Mais il le tourna.

Le regard se plantant dans le sien fit vaciller la jeune femme, un instant défiant, ce regard noisette s'illumina d'une lueur étrange…..lumineuse.

Face à ce regard-ci, elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer, ses mains se firent moites. Elle se sentait si faible tout à coup.

Le pouvoir de cet homme était grand. Trop grand.

En un regard, il parvenait à lui faire perdre tout contrôle. Il était dangereux pour elle, les réactions de son hôte face à cet homme étaient trop puissantes. Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de lui...

Un non retentissant résonna dans sa tête comme un cri. Elle posa ses mains sur ses tempes, c'était si douloureux. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne tenait plus.

Profitant de l'inattention de la jeune femme, Jack fit un rapide tour de la chambre des yeux, cherchant un quelconque objet pouvant lui servir d'arme. Faisant un pas léger sur le côté, il agrippa une sorte de vase et leva le bras pour frapper la jeune femme. Mais elle se retourna au moment où il allait frapper. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et l'espace d'un instant, dans ces yeux bleus, il eut un doute. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle leva le regard vers l'objet toujours menaçant, mais ne tenta pas de se défendre, se contentant de regarder de nouveaux l'homme dans les yeux.

J, dans un murmure: Sam?

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Troublé, l'homme baissa sa garde.

Elle lui ressemblait tellement…..il savait que ce n'était pas elle…..c'était impossible…..et pourtant….c'était SON sourire, SON regard...

Cet homme était troublant. Définitivement troublant. Il l'attaquait et elle ne se sentait même pas la force de se défendre. Il méritait une mort lente pour avoir osé défier la déesse Sataris.

Et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.

La jeune femme se força à fermer les yeux, il fallait qu'elle détourne le regard si elle ne voulait pas perdre totalement le contrôle.

S, les yeux fermés: alors donc tu sais parler...

Au son de cette voix qui n'était pas la Sienne, Jack s'apprêta à frapper, mais Sataris ouvrit les yeux et attrapa son poignet, le retenant. Ses yeux brillèrent alors qu'un sourire sadique apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

S: tu n'aurais jamais dû défier ta reine. Jaffas!

Aussitôt, trois jaffas arrivèrent et agrippèrent Jack, le forçant à s'agenouiller au sol.

Recroquevillé dans un coin, la tête entre les mains, Daniel reposait ses yeux fatigués de pleurer. Quand le son distinctif d'un P90 résonna, il sursauta et sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds. Peut-être avait il encore une chance de sauver le jaffa...

Quelques minutes plus tard, le colonel Reynolds fit exploser la porte au C4 et entra.

R, parcourant la pièce du regard: où sont le colonel O'neill, le major Carter et Teal'c?

D: Teal'c n'est pas loin.

Sans plus d'explication, il prit le zat que lui tendait le major Kalloway et partit en courant, rapidement suivit par sg3.

Abattant tous jaffas sur son passage sans même y réfléchir, Daniel se dirigeait vers la salle de torture.

Arrivée devant la bonne porte, il fit signe à Reynolds. Deux soldats s'allongèrent sur le sol, et alors que la porte commençait à coulisser vers le haut, ils abattirent les jaffas de l'autre côté.

Daniel se précipita immédiatement à l'intérieur.

Teal'c était enchaîné au mur, en sueur, mais vivant.

D: Teal'c!

T: ça va aller Daniel Jackson.

Daniel entreprit de le détacher.

D: est ce que...

T: je n'ai pas vu, ni entendu parler du colonel O'neill. Je suis désolé Daniel Jackson, mais je crois qu'il faut se résoudre au fait que Tikar l'ait tué.

D, tristement: je sais.

Dès que Teal'c fut détaché, Daniel lui tendit une des lance et un zat pris sur un des jaffa au sol.

R: sg2 a terminé de placer le C4, il faut faire vite.

Les deux membres de sg1 se regardèrent un instant. Partir, faire exploser cette base, c'était…..tuer Sam et Jack...

T: ils sont déjà morts, il y a quelques heures.

L'archéologue ferma douloureusement les yeux pendant un instant, puis ils quittèrent la pièce.

Jack grimaça alors que le jaffa lui tordait le bras pour le maintenir à genoux.

S: qui est-tu?

J: bond. James Bond.

Une violente claque retentit sur la joue d'O'neill, il grimaça de la mâchoire.

J: bon ok, c'était pas original. Vous auriez préféré que je dise Luke Skywalker?

Sataris leva de nouveau la main pour frapper l'arrogant, mais un jaffa entra dans la pièce en courant.

garde: ma reine, les tauris ont attaqué la base, Tikar m'a demandé de vous mettre à l'abris.

S: je ne fuirais pas devant ces faibles.

garde: mais….ils sont trop nombreux, ma reine. Ils ont déjà abattu une partie de nos forces et...

S, levant la main: silence!

Le jaffa s'exécuta.

Elle était beaucoup trop faible pour se battre, elle en était consciente. Mais dès qu'elle irait mieux ces insolents de tauris payeraient pour avoir oser s'attaquer à leur déesse Sataris.

S: bien. Que les anneaux soient libérés, j'arrive.

Le jaffa repartit en courant.

garde: que fait-on de lui, ma reine?

Elle regarda un instant le militaire.

Le laisser ici reviendrait à le libérer. Il ne le méritait pas. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à le tuer. Et quand bien même, elle voulait qu'il souffre, elle voulait qu'il paie pour la rendre si faible.

S: on le prend avec nous. Emmenez-le!

Alors que les gardes tentaient de le relever, Jack se libéra de leur emprise et parvient à piquer un zat à un des jaffas. En quelques secondes, trois des jaffas étaient au sol, mais alors qu'il allait se retourner pour tirer sur Sataris, il reçut un coup sur la nuque et tomba à terre, inconscient.

En colère, Sataris mit un violent coup de pied dans les côtes d'un des jaffas au sol.

S: jaffa kri!

Les deux jaffas qui gardaient la porte arrivèrent et empoignèrent Jack avant de suivre Sataris.

Les anneaux de transport s'enclenchèrent faisant apparaître les membres du Sgc dans le vaisseau Tokra. Immédiatement Reynolds fit signe à Jacob, aux commandes de l'appareil, de démarrer.

R:il ne reste que 40 secondes avant l'explosion.

Jacob laissa glisser son regard sur toutes les personnes présentes. Notant l'absence de sa fille et du colonel O'neill son ventre se noua douloureusement. Il regarda alors les deux membres restant de sg1. Il vit Daniel vaciller, rapidement soutenu par Teal'c . Le tokra et le jaffa échangèrent un rapide regard.

Et Jacob sut.

Il sut qu'il avait perdu sa fille.

Sentant sa gorge se nouer et ses yeux s'embuer, il stoppa ses pensées. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur la mission. Dans 30 secondes la base goaoul'd allait exploser. Il fallait qu'il emmène ce vaisseau loin de la déflagration.

Il se jeta rapidement sur les commandes de l'appareil, Teal'c le rejoint immédiatement. Il enclencha l'hyper-espace alors que déjà le son de l'explosion résonnait à leurs oreilles.

Dés qu'ils furent hors de danger, il enclencha le pilote automatique et s'affaissa dans son siège alors que quelques larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues.

Sa fille. Il venait de perdre sa petite, son unique fille.

Son sanglot résonna dans le silence de l'appareil alors que tous partageaient de tristes pensées, ainsi que le souvenir de deux êtres aimés.

Le souffle de l'explosion fit trembler l'appareil qui accéda presque instantanément à l'hyper-espace. Sataris entra d'un pas leste dans la salle des commandes.

garde: ça y est mon seigneur, nous sommes hors de danger. Cependant je crains que le souffle de l'explosion n'ait atteint la partie est du vaisseau et...

Ti: réparez moi ça!

garde, hochant la tête: j'y vais de ce pas, mon seigneur.

Le jaffa se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte. Hochant respectueusement la tête en passant aux côtés de Sataris, il sortit.

Ti, frappant, de rage, les accoudoirs de son trône: je hais ces vulgaires tauris! Ils payeront cet affront à leur Dieu.

Posant ses mains sur les épaules de son amant, Sataris entreprit un massage visant à le relaxer.

Ti: on m'a dit que tu te trouvais avec leur chef, as-tu eu le temps de venger ton seigneur?

Sataris ouvrit la bouche afin de prévenir le goaoul'd de la présence de O'neill à bord, mais étrangement ce ne furent pas les bons mots qui sortirent de sa bouche.

S: cet insolent ne vous causera plus aucun tort, mon bien aimé.

Ti: bien.

Encerclant la taille de la jeune femme d'un bras, il la força à lui faire face, collant sa tête sur sa poitrine en une étreinte.

Ti: je suis si content de t'avoir retrouvée, ma reine. Ensemble nous parviendrons à conquérir tous ces faibles. Tu verras, bientôt ils nous reconnaîtront tous. Tous s'agenouilleront devant leurs Dieux.

Ne répondant pas, elle se contenta de passer ses mains dans les cheveux de l'"homme" qui resserra davantage son étreinte.

Ti: grâce à toi, et aux connaissances de ton hôte, nous envahirons la tauri. Tous les grands maîtres nous vénérerons alors pour notre force. Nous vaincrons les invaincus et conquérrons l'inconnu. Ils se prosterneront. Tous se prosterneront.

Faisant glisser ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, il les remonta jusqu'à ses épaules. Un frisson la parcourut en apercevant les yeux foncés de l'homme s'illuminer d'une lueur de désir.

Il la désirait.

Cela n'aurait pas dû la troubler, pendant des milliers d'années, ils avaient combattus ensemble. Pendant des milliers d'années, ils avaient été les amants les plus redoutés. Puis, son hôte était mort il y avait une centaine d'années de ça. Elle aurait dû être heureuse de retrouver son amant et mari. Pourtant…ce frisson…ce n'était pas du désir. Cela ressemblait plus à du dégoût. Les larges mains rugueuses qui s'insinuaient à présent sous le tissu de son bustier la répugnaient.

Ti: tu es si belle. Cette hôte te va à merveille. Belle et forte.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Sataris recula d'un pas. Elle ne supportait plus ses mains sur son corps, sa présence.

Ti: quelque chose semble te troubler. N'es-tu pas satisfaite de ce corps?

S: il est parfait. Je me sens juste encore faible.

Après l'avoir sondé un instant, il hocha la tête.

Il était frustré, il lui en voulait. Elle le sentait. Elle serait bientôt obliger de lui donner ce qu'il voulait, elle le savait. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Peut-être était-ce vrai après tout. Peut-être était-elle encore trop faible. Son hôte continuait de la tourmenter. La haine de la militaire à l'égard de Tikar devait probablement influencer son regard sur son mari.

Mais bientôt, elle prendrait le contrôle. Bientôt elle reprendrait son pouvoir, les Hommes la craindront, les jaffas l'idolâtreront et la galaxie sera à ses pieds. À elle et à son bien aimé.

Offrant un léger sourire crispé à son amant, elle sortit, le laissant seul…et rageur. Tendu, la mâchoire crispée, les poings serrés, il fixa un point devant lui.

Ti: jaffa!

Aussitôt un de ses garde apparut.

Ti: amène moi une femme!

Garde: une femme, mon seigneur? Mais nous n'avons….

D'un geste brusque, Tikar tourna le visage vers son jaffa, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. L'effet fut immédiat, le jaffa écarquilla les yeux, fit une révérence et sortit rapidement après un « oui mon seigneur ».

De nouveau, Sataris se réveilla en sursaut. Des flashs, encore. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Ce qu'elle avait vu….était bouleversant. Un visage. Elle avait vu un visage. De longs cheveux blonds, deux grands yeux bleus, un sentiment de réconfort, d'apaisement. Sa mère. Elle avait vu la mère de son hôte. Elle avait ressenti ses étreintes, frissonné à ses mots doux, souris à ses caresses,…..puis la destruction. Tous ces sentiments s'étaient envolés. D'autres flashs plus tristes, des larmes, beaucoup de larmes, la solitude, l'absence d'un père, le manque d'une mère…..

Tous ces sentiments…jamais Sataris n'avait ressenti de pareilles émotions.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux humides de sueur, elle sentit la chaleur de son front. Elle était brûlante. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur ce visage qu'elle ne connaissait encore que peu. On pouvait encore sentir la moiteur des sillons laissés par des larmes. Elle avait pleuré.

Elle était tellement faible depuis son réveil.

Mais ces images de la vie de son hôte la troublaient. Pire. Elles lui faisaient ressentir de la compassion. Elle haïssait ça. Jamais aucune vie autre que la sienne n'avait importé pour elle.

Et voilà qu'elle se désolait de la vie d'une autre.

Pourquoi était-elle si touchée par tout cela? Ce n'étaient que les petites misères d'une minable tauri. Alors pourquoi s'en émouvait-elle tant?

Cette hôte était forte, certes, mais il devait y avoir autre chose. Jamais une tauri normale n'aurait pu lutter ainsi, avec autant de force et de ténacité. Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre…et elle se devait de découvrir quoi si elle voulait lutter contre.

Un frisson le parcourut et il se replia d'avantage sur lui même. Il avait froid. Ses vêtements avaient été déchirés lorsqu'il avait été transporté de son cachot jusqu'à cette…soute.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi on l'avait emmené ici une semaine auparavant. Personne n'était venu le voir. Seul un jaffa lui apportait de la nourriture deux fois par jour.

Mais, mis à part ça, il était seul.

Enfermé et seul.

Au début, il avait tourné en rond, refusé de se nourrir avec comme seul but de se laisser dépérir. Après tout, à quoi bon vivre? Elle n'était plus. Elle était la seule chose qui le retenait encore, celle pour qui il se battait chaque jour, espérant que dans un futur proche ils pourraient vivre ensemble en sachant leur planète en sécurité. Mais elle n'était plus. En quelques minutes à peine, tous ses espoirs, sa raison de se battre, de survivre avait disparu.

Alors, il avait tenté de se laisser mourir. Après tout, ses amis le croyaient certainement déjà mort. Ou pire peut-être étaient-ils morts eux aussi... Mais ça il se refusait d'y penser...

Malheureusement il avait vite réalisé qu'il n'était pas aussi « fort » qu'il le croyait, au bout du troisième jour, ne tenant plus , il s'était jeté sur la nourriture apportée, espérant au fond de lui qu'elle serait empoissonnée. Mais il n'en fut rien. Cette nourriture était bonne. Peut-être même trop bonne. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la nourriture normalement réservée au prisonnier.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Et puis…pourquoi était-il là? Pourquoi cette goaoul'd ne l'avait-elle pas tué? Ou même simplement laisser exploser avec la base? Elle n'avait même pas tenté de le torturer pour obtenir des informations...

Tout cela était illogique. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Le colonel O'neill ressassait ces pensées pour la millième fois quand la porte de la pièce dans laquelle il était attaché s'ouvrit. Il ne songea même pas à tenter de s'échapper, les chaînes qu'il avait au pied le retenaient.

Il vit le jaffa qui lui servait tous les jours à manger, le seul qu'il avait vu depuis son arrivée dans cette pièce, entrer.

J: tiens le dîner est en avance aujourd'…

Sa gorge se noua et il ne put finir sa phrase alors que Sam…..non... le corps de Sam, se rectifia-t-il, entrait dans la pièce. Marchant d'un pas lent, magnifique dans une sorte de voile bleu orné d'une broche en or, elle s'approcha de lui alors que, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte, les yeux humides, il ne la quittait pas du regard. Il savait que ce n'était pas elle. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver éblouissante. Il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur d'accélérer et sa gorge de se nouer en un mélange d'amour et de haine.

Toujours assis contre le mur, jambes repliées contre lui, il ne bougea pas, se forçant à détourner le regard de cette jeune femme qui n'était plus.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui et s'agenouilla, posant ses deux mains sur les genoux d'O'neill. Celui-ci, ébahi, dû lutter pour ne pas la regarder.

S: j'ai besoin de vous.

L'homme tourna ses yeux ébahis vers elle. Cette voix. C'était sa voix…la voix de sam. Il ferma les yeux. Non. Ce n'était pas elle. Mais était-il possible que….

N'obtenant pas de réponse du militaire, la goaoul'd perdit patience. Se relevant, elle fit signe au jaffa qui l'accompagnait. Celui-ci força jack à se lever sans ménagement.

O'neill ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Comment avait-il pu penser une seule seconde que c'était elle... Elle était unique. Et elle était morte….

S: qu'y a-t-il de drôle?

J: vous!… Vous me faites pitié.

Sous l'insolence et le regard défiant que lui jetait le tauri, Sataris ne put se retenir et le revers de sa main vint violemment frapper la joue d'o'neill. Sa bague déchira la peau de l'homme et le choc du coup le fit vaciller. Le jaffa dû presque le porter pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

C'est ainsi que la jeune femme remarqua la faiblesse du militaire. Son teint était pâle, ses joues creuses et ses yeux rougis et gonflés étaient entourés d'une peau bleue et tirée par la fatigue. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Elle avait pourtant tenté de le traiter mieux que n'importe quel prisonnier, allant jusqu'à lui faire apporter sa propre nourriture pour que Tikar ne découvre pas la présence de l'homme. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il lui ferait s'il le découvrait….

Laissant son regard parcourir le corps de l'homme, elle aperçut la couleur violacée sous la déchirure de sa tunique.

S, désignant sa blessure: qui t'as fait cela?

J, effronté: Pinocchio, mais ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ne vous l'ait pas dit, c'est un vrai menteur.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le jaffa.

S: qui est ce jaffa? Je t'avais pourtant interdit de parler à quiconque de ce prisonnier!

Les yeux de Sataris brillèrent et jack sentit la main du jaffa se crisper sur son bras.

Garde: je n'ai rien dit, ma reine, je vous le conjure. Je n'ai même pas connaissance de ce…

S, à jack : qui est-il?

J: roh c'est un petit mec d'environ cette taille (il mit la main au niveau de sa cuisse), il porte une salopette et un chapeau. Il a un nez énorme vous pouvez pas le rater.

Remarquant le sourire amusé sur les lèvres d' O'neill, Sataris fronça les sourcils.

S: tu mens n'est ce pas?

J: gagné!

S: pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas la vérité? Protèges-tu celui qui t'a fait du mal?

J : pourquoi est ce que ça vous intéresse?

L'homme parut la sonder un instant. Mal à l'aise, elle détourna la tête. Puis, se sentant honteuse de se laisser intimider par un minable tauri, elle sentit la rage monter en elle. Il devait payer pour la rendre aussi faible.

S: jaffa kri!

Immédiatement, le jaffa frappa jack qui encaissa la coup du mieux qu'il put. Puis, le frappant aux genoux, il le fit tomber au sol.

S: c'est moi qui pose les questions tauri!

Elle avait repris sa voix goaoul'd, ce qui rassura jack. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre les mots de ce monstre utiliser la voix de sam.

J: si vous voulez, mais je vous préviens, j'ai jamais été doué à question pour un champion.

Sataris inspira profondément. Cet insolent se moquait ouvertement d'elle, il la défiait. Il mériterait les pires tortures. Pourquoi diable n'arrivait-elle pas à s'y résoudre!

Sondant de nouveau l'homme, elle croisa son regard. Il était méfiant, sur la défensive. Elle n'obtiendrait rien de lui ainsi. Il la haïssait. Il la haïssait plus qu'aucun homme auparavant. Et pour la première fois, la goaoul'd sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée.

Passant une main sur la joue de l'homme, elle effleura la blessure sanglante qu'elle venait de lui faire. Il détourna brusquement la tête dans un geste de rejet.

Oui. Il la haïssait.

S: jaffa kelnok zata kirim. kanaré shrek.

Sans un regard, elle se détourna et sortit d'un pas rapide de la pièce.

J: elle n'était pas censée me poser des questions?

Le jaffa ne dit rien, mais sortant un zat de sa ceinture, il tira sur le militaire.

Quand jack reprit conscience, le décor avait complètement changé. Se redressant, il constata qu'il n'était pas attaché. Regardant autour de lui, il observa cette chambre.

Les draps de soie bordeaux contrastaient avec tous les meubles et tapisseries de couleur or.

Le militaire s'avança prudemment jusqu'à la porte. Fermée évidemment. Il ne fallait pas en demander trop.

Croisant son reflet dans un miroir, il eut un léger sursaut. Il semblait qu'il ait été soigné et lavé. La blessure de sa joue avait été désinfectée, son torse nu était enroulé dans un ruban blanc maintenant ses côtes blessées en place. Il était vêtu uniquement d'un large pantalon de toile marron.

Alors qu'il cherchait une quelconque sortie ou arme éventuelle, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

Restant sur le pas de l'entrée, Sataris l'observa.

Quand le vaisseau avait atterri sur cette base de Tikar, elle en avait profité pour emmener son prisonnier dans sa propre chambre sans qu'il ne soit vu par tous ces jaffas qui s'affairaient à s'installer.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait fait venir ici. Ni comment elle parviendrait à le cacher plus longtemps. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il n'eut pas déjà été découvert

Elle savait qu'elle devrait le livrer à Tikar, mais ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre.

Elle même ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle attendait de ce tauri. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Elle ne voulait pas le libérer. Les informations qu'il pourrait lui livrer sur les défenses de sa planète ne l'intéressaient même pas.

Souriant en coin, elle laissa ses yeux glisser sur le dos musclé de l'homme.

Elle était très attirée par lui.

Peut-être devrait-elle en faire son nouvel esclave sexuel?

A cette simple idée, un frisson la parcourut. Son corps désirait cet homme.

Avançant doucement, elle s'approcha de lui alors qu'à chaque pas son corps l'appelait d'avantage. Laissant glisser ses mains sur les larges épaules d'o'neill, elle fut stoppée par les puissantes mains de l'homme qui se retourna brusquement.

Croisant un instant son regard haineux, la goaoul'd frissonna. Cette haine avait beau être source de souffrance, elle était aussi très….excitante.

J: que me voulez vous?

Devant le regard chaud de la jeune femme, jack fronça les sourcils. Ebahi devant la vision de ce corps, des yeux de sam si pleins de….passion, il lâcha sa pression sur les poignets de la goaoul'd .

Souriant légèrement, elle leva une main et fit délicatement glisser son pouce contre la joue de l'homme.

Se reprenant, il rattrapa son poignet. La poigne dure du tauri sur son poignet fit grimacer la jeune femme de douleur. Profitant de ce moment, Jack la plaqua contre le mur.

Appuyant de son corps contre le sien, elle ne pouvait à présent plus bouger

J: que me voulez vous?

Constatant, qu'il avait à cet instant tout pouvoir sur elle, la goaoul'd tenta de se libérer. Il s'appuya d'avantage contre elle, bloquant définitivement tout mouvement.

S: et vous? Que voulez-vous?

J: c'est vous qui me retenez prisonnier.

S: pas à cet instant.

J, fronçant les sourcils: vous êtes étrange. Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres serpents de votre espèce. Mais vous n'en restez pas moins un vil monstre.

Blessée de cette remarque, elle tenta de le frapper, mais ne put esquisser un geste.

S: et qu'allez vous faire à présent? Me tuer?

Silence.

S: si vous me haïssez tant, pourquoi ne me vous tuez vous pas?

J: je vous retourne la question.

S'affrontant un instant du regard, jack la relâcha.

S, ricanant: vous êtes si faible, méprisable tauri...

S'éloignant d'un pas, O'neill serra les poings.

S: vous ne comprenez donc pas. Je l'ai tué. J'ai tué votre amie! Et vous, vous n'êtes même pas capable de la venger. Vous êtes si pathétique...

Serrant la mâchoire, jack tenta de contenir sa colère.

Pourquoi? Lui même ne le savait pas. Il savait qu'il devait la tuer.

C'était un goaoul'd. Un serpent qui lui avait enlevé la femme qu'il aimait.

Et pourtant…..dans son regard..…ce bleu lui rappelait tellement celui de Carter.

Il était conscient que ce n'était pas Elle. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire du mal.

Il ne parviendrait pas à lui faire de mal.

Mais la voir tout en sachant qu'elle n'était plus.…..il ne supportait plus tout cela, cette indécision….que faisait-il là?

A vrai dire, ça ne l'importait que peu. Depuis maintenant plusieurs jours, Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose: que tout cela finisse.

Il ne voulait pas lui survivre, pas à sam.

Il ne se sentait plus la force de lutter pour une vie qui avait perdu tout sens au moment où il l'avait perdu Elle.

J: tuez moi.

La voix faible, proche de la supplique, de l'homme serra douloureusement le cœur de la jeune femme.

J: c'est bien comme ça que ça doit se passer, non? Je ne vous tue pas, alors vous me tuez. Enfin…d'abord vous me torturez un peu pour savoir des choses que de toute façon je ne vous dirais pas, puis vous me tuez. Alors...étant donné que je ne vous dirais rien. Tuez moi tout de suite. Je suis sûr que ce gain de temps vous sera profitable. Vous aurez ainsi la possibilité de massacrer et de torturer plus d'innocents aujourd'hui. Je vous offre un gain de productivité non négligeable là. Profitez-en!

Fixant son regard défiant dans celui de la goaoul'd, il constata les larmes dans ses yeux.

S: je ne peux pas.….tout comme vous ne pouvez pas me tuer.

J: pourtant c'est ainsi que doit se passer l'histoire. Vous me tuez ou je vous tue. On n'a pas trop le choix.

S: qui était-elle pour vous?

J: quelle importance?

S: suis-je obligée de vous torturer pour que vous répondiez à mes questions?

J: suis-je obligée de vous menacer pour que vous me tuiez?

S: vous êtes si agaçant...

J: que voulez-vous, j'ai une réputation à tenir moi

S: bien alors ainsi soit il.

Comme auparavant, la goaoul'd se détourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, un jaffa entra et s'accroupit devant elle, baissant la tête en signe de soumission.

S, prenant sa voix de goaoul'd: que se passe-t-il?

garde: Tikar souhaite vous voir, ma reine.

S: où est-il?

garde: dans la chambre nuptiale, il vous attend.

A cet instant, Jack jura que ses jambes avaient tremblées. Mais elle se reprit vite et se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe du menton.

Le jaffa fit une dernière révérence et sortit. La jeune femme resta figée un instant au milieu de la pièce.

Elle semblait apeurée. Ses mains tremblaient, ses muscles étaient tendus et son regard fixait inlassablement la porte par laquelle le jaffa venait de sortir.

L'élan de compassion que ressentit jack lui donna la nausée. Il ressentit le besoin, l'envie et la nécessité d'aller lui donner du réconfort à cet instant.

Mais pour l'amour du ciel ce n'est qu'un monstre, une saleté de goaoul'd, se sermonna-t-il

Pourtant alors qu'elle se dirigeait à reculons vers le lit et s'y laissait tomber, le sentiment de Jack s'intensifia.

Elle semblait si fragile à cet instant.

Sataris inspira profondément.

Elle devait y aller. Elle devait rejoindre Tikar et faire l'amour avec lui. Elle était sa femme. C'était son devoir. Elle avait toujours apprécié de faire l'amour avec Tikar.

Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui cette simple pensée la dégoûtait-elle?

Elle n'y comprenait plus rien….

Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'elle ne voulait pas le rejoindre. Elle préférait encore subir son châtiment.

La mort semblait plus tentante qu'une étreinte de lui.

Se rappelant soudain où elle était, elle posa son regard sur l'homme, debout à quelques mètres de là. Il la fixait, semblait étonné, songeur et…..non pas ça. Elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Pas de lui. Pas d'un misérable tauri!

Se relevant brusquement, ses yeux brillèrent de colère.

S, de sa voix de goaoul'd: détourne tes yeux de ta déesse, tauri !

Il n'en fit rien.

J: sinon quoi? Vous me tuerez peut-être?

La goaoul'd inspira profondément alors que ses narines frémissaient de colère.

C'est alors qu'elle eut une idée.

Il souhaitait mourir.

Elle ne pouvait le tuer.

Mais Tikar le ferait.

La découverte du tauri l'occuperait pendant un moment. Probablement assez longtemps pour qu'elle parvienne à prendre le contrôle total de ce corps.

Devant la lueur démoniaque de son regard bleutée, Jack blêmit.

S: jaffa kri!

Aussitôt trois jaffas entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils semblèrent surpris par la présence du tauri, mais ne dirent rien.

S: jaffa kralarac Tikar kri!

Deux des jaffas empoignèrent immédiatement Jack par les épaules alors que le troisième le menaçait de son arme.

S: tu désires mourir, je vais exaucer ton vœu.

D'un geste elle fit signe au jaffa qui tira un coup de zat sur Jack.

L'homme se réveilla dans un cri de douleur.

L'arme s"éloigna alors de lui et sa tête retomba lourdement contre son torse.

Relevant le regard, il vit les yeux du goaou'ld briller alors qu'il souriait de satisfaction.

J: je sais pas pour vous mais moi je trouve que ça à un air de déjà vu.

Ti: tiens tu parles. C'est intéressant. Le jeu en sera d'autant plus amusant. Vais je enfin avoir droit à une preuve de ton courage si légendaire?

J: roh vous savez je ne suis pas non plus Clint Eastwood hein, vous risquez d'être déçu.

Un rire rauque s'échappa de la gorge de Tikar alors qu'il tendait de nouveau l'arme vers sa victime. Serrant les dents dans une grimace de douleur, Jack ne cria pas. Il ne donnerait pas cette satisfaction à ce serpent.

J: dites vous êtes pas censé poser des questions avant de ...

De nouveau, la douleur fut intense.

J: comme vous voulez...

Ti: comment es tu arrivé ici?

J: comment ça? Votre bien aimé ne vous a pas raconté nos petites mésaventures?

Ti: elle m'a dit t'avoir découvert dans sa chambre.

J: vous m'en direz tant...

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais toujours, ce sentiment lancinant de protection qu'il avait toujours ressentie pour Carter l'envahit...

J: ba c'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire.

Ti: pourquoi mens tu?

J: vous savez mon vieux je suis pas conseiller conjugal, si vous avez des problèmes avec elle, c'est vos oignons.

Pensif, Tikar posa le bâton contre le front de sa victime.

Mais cette fois cela dura plus longtemps, plus les secondes passaient plus la douleur s'intensifiait, Jack ne put alors plus se contenir et cria avant de sombrer, inconscient.

Ce cri, elle l'entendit.

Allongée dans son lit, elle serra davantage un coussin contre elle.

Ce cri lui faisait mal à lui et cela lui faisait mal à elle.

C'était de sa faute s'il souffrait. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'en inquiéter, elle ne s'était jamais inquiétée de telles choses, et pourtant, pour la première fois, elle se sentait coupable.

Elle était coupable de la douleur de cet homme.

Soudain, elle sentit de la chaleur sur son visage, une chaleur lui caressa la peau. Elle leva alors la main et toucha sa joue….humide.

Elle pleurait.

Jamais elle n'avait pleuré.

Sa gorge lui brûlait, et il lui semblait impossible d'avaler sa salive tant elle était nouée. Son nez aussi était douloureux, sa respiration était difficile, ses yeux lui piquaient.

C'était si étrange...

Tant de fois elle avait vu les larmes sur les visages. Jamais elle n'avait su ce que tout ces gens pouvaient ressentir.

Cela faisait si mal...

Ce n'était pas les larmes en elle même qui étaient douloureuses, la douleur était intérieure. Elle avait l'impression que l'on compressait son thorax. Son menton se mit soudain à trembler alors qu'une douleur intense naissait à présent dans sa tête.

Un sanglot la secoua. Un tremblement incontrôlé de ses membres alors que ses yeux déversaient davantage de larmes et qu'elle haletait à présent. Elle ne parvenait plus à respirer. Chaque inspiration était souffrance.

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues par torrents pour aller glisser sur ses lèvres puis sur l'oreiller...

Elle goûta le sel de ses larmes. Ce goût bien particulier qui assoiffait. Mais elle était incapable de boire.

Puis bientôt elle ne se sentit même plus la force de bouger.

Allongée, il lui semblait impossible de se relever. Elle ne le voulait pas. Ses yeux brûlants désiraient se fermer, elle leur obéit, espérant que ça soulagerait la douleur.

Puis doucement elle sombra dans le sommeil...

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, la douleur était toujours là. Apaisée, mais présente.

Elle resta alors un long moment sur le dos, observant le plafond en tentant d'oublier sa faiblesse, d'oublier ces nouveaux flashs toujours plus intenses qu'elle avait eu dans son sommeil, d'oublier qu'à quelques mètres de là cet homme….qui lui semblait si spécial était peut-être en train d'agoniser, ou même déjà mort...

A cette idée, son estomac se noua et une soudaine nausée l'envahit.

Mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle devait lutter contre toutes ces sensations étranges qui l'envahissaient.

Tendant involontairement l'oreille, elle sentit ses yeux lui brûler de nouveau, prémisse à de nouvelles larmes, alors qu'elle constatait que plus aucun cri ne retentissait depuis longtemps déjà entre ces murs.

Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler

NON, il ne fallait pas!

C'était indigne de la déesse qu'elle était!

Les larmes étaient le dû des misérables humains! Pas d'elle!

Pas d'elle...

Son corps entier se tendit brusquement alors que de nouveaux flashs l'assaillissaient. Cette femme, son hôte, toutes ces fois où elle avait pleuré lui apparurent.

Mais ce n'était pas elle. Elle était Sataris. Cette minable hôte n'était plus! ELLE N'ETAIT PLUS!

Et pourtant de nouveau quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues...

Plus le temps passait, plus Sataris avait l'impression que son hôte reprenait possession de son corps. Parfois elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas elle qui contrôlait ses mouvements, que ce n'était pas elle qui ressentait toutes ces émotions...et pourtant…..toutes ces pensées dans sa tête, cette inquiétude latente pour lui, tout cela venait d'elle...….ou peut-être pas…...elle ne parvenait plus à discerner tout cela. Elle haïssait cette confusion.

Quelques heures plus tard:

S: karakrich jaffa kri!

Après une rapide inclinaison, les jaffas sortirent de la pièce.

A peine eurent-ils disparus, la jeune femme se précipita vers l'homme inconscient à terre. Le pansement entourant son torse était rougi par le sang, ses poignets et chevilles étaient bleus des liens qui l'avaient enserré, son visage était en sueur. Il était fiévreux et gémissait dans son sommeil.

La jeune femme porta sa main à sa bouche, effarée. Qu'avait-elle fait?

Ti, dans son dos: que fais-tu là?

La voix tonitruante du goaou'ld la fit sursauter. Mais immédiatement, elle se raidit et se tourna vers lui, digne.

S, d'une voix qui se voulait méprisante: je venais voir si ce misérable tauri avait eu ce qu'il méritait pour être entré dans la chambre de sa déesse.

Ti: je n'en ai pas encore fini avec lui.

Un éclair de peur passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme, mais il ne le remarqua pas, s'accroupissant auprès du tauri, il prit son visage endormi entre ses mains et enserra sa mâchoire. Sous la douleur, l'homme reprit conscience. Il attrapa le poignet du goaou'ld, mais n'eut pas la force de l'écarter. D'un geste Tikar le poussa et le tauri se cogna contre le mur derrière lui.

Ti: il est plus résistant que je ne l'aurais pensé. D'ailleurs je cherche toujours à comprendre comment il a pu survivre dans ce vaisseau durant tout le voyage, sans se faire repérer.

Déglutissant difficilement, la jeune femme jeta un rapide regard à jack qui semblait lutter pour rester conscient.

S: ce tauri a déjà causé des problèmes à beaucoup de nos semblables, il est fort et futé.

Ti, se relevant: ça n'explique pas comment il a fait pour se nourrir. Nul homme ne peut rester aussi tenace que lui sans se nourrir.

Le goaoul'd s'approcha de la jeune femme et tourna un instant autour d'elle.

Ti: j'ai chargé mes jaffas de découvrir l'identité du sholva qui lui est venu en aide.

Tentant de contrôler le tremblement de ses membres, relevant le menton, la jeune femme planta un regard dur dans celui de Tikar.

S, neutre: ont-ils découvert quelques choses?

Ti: en effet.

Du bout des doigts, le goaoul'd caressa la joue de Sataris.

Ti: vous me décevez, ma bien aimée.

Incapable de répondre sans que le tremblement de sa voix ne soit audible, elle se tut.

Ti, crachant: ou devrais-je plutôt dire...sholva...

Sataris ferma les yeux un instant, puis tenta de frapper Tikar. Mais celui-ci attrapa son poignet d'une main alors que sa main gantée de l'arme goaou'ld se rapprochait du front de sam.

La jeune femme serra les dents quand le gant s'illumina et qu'une douleur atroce martela son crâne.

Ti, maintenant la torture: vous étiez pourtant si parfaite d'antan…..vous et moi étions destinés à gouverner cette galaxie...

Son cerveau semblait être transpercé de toutes parts par des lames acérées, l'étau qui paraissait entourer son crâne se resserrait de plus en plus, son cerveau était compressé, écrasé. Sa respiration devenait difficile, son thorax la brûlait, elle manquait d'oxygène, sa vue se brouillait, ses pensées devinrent incohérentes, impossibles…..

Alors c'était donc ça la mort ?…..le noir, le noir complet, la douleur, puis…..plus rien.

La douleur s'évanouit, son corps s'affala sur le sol, ses forces semblaient l'avoir abandonné.

Le silence...

Puis une chaleur sur son bras, deux doigts qui prennent son pouls…...le silence encore…..mis à part un battement. Celui de son cœur. Il accélère. Renaît. Elle se sent soudain mieux.

Elle ouvre un oeil.

Aussitôt un rayon bleu l'aveugle et une nouvelle douleur l'envahit, la paralyse.

Mais elle lutte, elle ouvre un oeil.

Il est là. Jack. Il pointe un zat sur elle. Prêt à tirer un second coup qui lui sera fatal. A ses pieds le corps sanglant du goaoul'd, transpercé par une branche de métal.

Elle relève le regard vers l'homme, il semble tenir difficilement sur ses jambes, son bras tremble alors que son doigt refuse d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Elle rencontre son regard, le supplie de tirer…..puis de l'épargner…..puis elle ne sait plus.

Elle ne supporte plus la douleur des sentiments, mais la mort serait-elle vraiment une solution?

Elle se sent faiblir de secondes en secondes. Elle sent que quoi qu'il advienne elle ne s'en sortira pas.

Ce corps est faible. Ce corps qui n'est pas le sien. Qui ne l'a jamais été.

Pour la première fois, un humain était parvenu à la vaincre.

Le major Samantha carter l'avait vaincu.

Et pour la première fois, elle n'éprouva pas de dégoût à cette pensée.

Pour la première fois, elle admira quelqu'un, quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'elle lisait dans le regard de cet homme brisé.

Elle n'allait pas survivre, elle le sentait. Ce corps était trop faible. Elle avait besoin d'un nouvel hôte.

Mais en voulait-elle vraiment un?

Non elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait plus.

Son bien aimé la fixait d'un regard éteint, mort. Et le seul homme pour qui elle ait jamais ressenti de l'affection menaçait de la tuer, n'y parvenait pas.

Alors à quoi bon se battre? Elle ne le voulait plus.

A l'instant où elle comprit cela, une nouvelle vague de flashs l'envahit. Ils n'avaient aucun sens, mélange de joie, de souffrance, de larmes, de rires…..toute une vie apparut à elle.

La vie de son hôte. Elle aimait cette vie. Elle enviait ce bonheur comme cette peine. En particulier, la plus grande peine de cette tauri, celle qui baissait son arme à cet instant.

Alors dans un ultime effort, Sataris se sacrifia. Elle lutta pour soigner cette enveloppe. Elle lutta tellement qu'elle en perdit la moindre force. Mais elle lutta jusqu'au bout.

Puis.…..elle céda la place...

La tête de la jeune femme tomba sur le côté alors qu'elle perdait connaissance.

Desserrant légèrement son emprise sur son arme, Jack se laissa glisser contre le mur.

Il était blessé, épuisé, triste.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

A quoi tout cela allait-il le mener?

Il ne semblait y avoir aucune issue à sa situation. Jamais Sataris ne le laisserait rentrer sur terre, Et quand bien même, qu'y ferait il?

Tout ce qu'il voulait était être auprès de sam.

Pas du major Carter, pas de Sataris.

De Sam. Sa Sam. Celle qu'il ne reverrait plus…..jamais.…

Observant l'arme qu'il tenait à la main, Jack y vit un instant une issue à ses problèmes, à cette vie qu'il ne voulait plus.

Son regard glissa sur Tikar qui baignait à présent dans son propre sang, puis vers Sataris, le corps de sa sam. Elle était pâle, en sueur. Mais c'était une goaoul'd, elle s'en sortirait.

Bizarrement cette pensée le rassura.

Il l'observa un long moment, elle semblait souffrir, était agitée. Mais il ne s'approcha pas.

Son visage le brûla soudain. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cela. Cette douleur chaude qui vous envahit, vous fait trembler...

Appuyé contre le mur, les jambes repliées contre lui, il laissa sa tête tomber entre ses mains.

Puis il attendit, passif, que quelqu'un décide de son sort.

C'est alors qu'une voix retentit. Une voix qu'il connaissait, une voix qui le hantait, une voix qu'il aimait, une voix qu'il devait oublier. D'abord ce fut un gémissement, un marmonnement incompréhensible, puis la voix bien que faible s'éclaircit.

S: mon colonel...

Il releva brusquement la tête.

Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient toujours clos, mais ses mouvements démontraient qu'elle était réveillée.

Il détourna le regard. La voir ainsi, l'entendre l'appeler de cette manière, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux.

Un espoir naissait en lui. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il le savait vain. Il devait l'oublier.

S: mon colonel...

Cette fois, la voix fut plus audible et il ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille. Le bruissement des vêtements, un léger gémissement de douleur.

S: Jack...

Par automatisme, son visage se tourna vers elle.

Son prénom entre ses lèvres sonnait si merveilleusement bien.

Son regard glacial croisa celui de la jeune femme. Il était….embué…..elle pleurait?

Dans son regard, toute la douceur, l'amour, et la souffrance de Sam.

Ce regard avait changé, était redevenu celui qu'il connaissait tant.

Mais c'était impossible. Ce n'était qu'une tentative d'amadouement de ce serpent.

J, dur: ne m'appelez plus comme ça. Jamais.

Un sanglot lui répondit.

Étonné, il se tourna vers elle.

En position fœtale sur le sol, son corps était secoué par ses pleurs. Elle leva un instant le regard vers lui.

Et c'est là qu'il la vit. Cette lueur si particulière. Unique. Aucun doute ne pouvait subsister à cette lueur dans ce regard.

C'était elle...

Troublé, les forces pour se lever lui manquèrent et c'est à quatre pattes qu'il s'avança vers elle.

Et s'il se trompait?

Saisissant les épaules de la jeune femme avec la violence de l'espérance, il la redressa face à lui. Ils se regardèrent un instant, se redécouvrirent.

C'était impossible et pourtant… c'était elle…..c'était bien elle….

Brusquement il l'amena à lui et la serra contre son corps blessé.

Il s'accrocha à elle, elle s'accrochait à lui. Depuis toujours en fait...

Ils se serrèrent si fort que bientôt leurs respirations se firent difficiles mais qu'importait, ils s'étaient retrouvés. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Quelques murmures furent échanger, mots de réconfort, de joie, de soulagement.

Elle pleura, il la serra d'avantage contre lui.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, ils ne se lâchaient pas. Ils avaient besoin de la présence de l'autre, de se prouver que leurs vies venaient de leur être rendues.

Puis des bruits, des pas. La réalité refait surface. Ils ne sont pas encore libres. Ils s'écartent, parlent sans mot.

Ils veulent vivre, ils doivent partir.

Alors leurs vieilles habitudes réapparaissent, il serre son arme, la protège, ouvre la porte, tire.

Les voilà tous deux armés, en route vers leur liberté. Leurs tirs sont plus précis que jamais, plus nombreux aussi.

Leur rage s'échappe, les cadavres se multiplient, ils courent.

Il ne sait pas où il va. Elle lui montre. Sataris connaissait les lieux, alors elle les connaît.

La nouvelle de la mort de leur dieu trouble leurs ennemis. Leur chemin devient aisé.

Ils atteignent la porte. Il la couvre, elle rentre l'adresse d'un monde tokra. Plus aucuns jaffas aux alentours.

Ils se regardent heureux et pourtant blessés.

Leurs yeux se croisent. Il la rejoint devant la porte.

Instinctivement leurs mains se lient.

Puis, ensemble, ils quittent l'enfer...

FIN

 


End file.
